


Buttons

by Fujinakaheero



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Insecure Alec Lightwood, It's all in good fun, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magnus just wants alec's attention, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Comedy, Switching, Teasing, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Virginity, alec gets harassed, goosing, irresponsible magic use, magnus gets bored, not all chapters have a set timeline, this doesn't have to be read in order, you can pick the chapters you read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujinakaheero/pseuds/Fujinakaheero
Summary: What about all those in between moments that were never discussed? What happens when you push someone's buttons?These are the drabbles of first times, new experiences, and all those times that were interrupted.Each drabble is at a different point in time in Magnus and Alec's relationship.(Based mostly off the show and The Bane Chronicles. Though that may change as I get further in the novels. Does not follow the events directly. Some scenes are my own that are not mentioned at all. Lots from the books will be added in to the newer chapters and will follow less of the show, including their appearances.)





	1. Research

**Author's Note:**

> Alec decides to do a little research while in his room at the Institute.

Long fingers hovered over the glowing keyboard, a new search window opened on the brightly lit screen. How did one go about searching this stuff? The fingers moved back and instead took refugee in black silky locks that were already ruffled from the repeated process.

A small groan escaped rough, chapped lips as the person could not figure out how to search what he had been most curious about recently.

Alec was smart, decisive, and usually good about getting straight to the point but when it came to Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, he might as well be a fish out of water. They had been together for three months now, though it already felt like a century with how close they had become over the short months, and though the kissing was nice; that was a lie, it was more than nice. His body came alive in a way he had never imagined before when he was with the warlock. But kissing wasn't enough any more. He wanted more. He wanted to give himself over completely to Magnus. The thought had been nagging at him for weeks while another thought, one that shouted this was moving too fast, also liked to rear its ugly head during these thoughts. He knew it was because of self doubt, insecurities he always had had, and the inexperience he had compared to his magical lover. Of course he was inexperienced though. Compared to pretty much everyone he knew, he was very inexperienced.

Magnus had been his first kiss and hopefully his first for everything else. He felt his thoughts trying to wander some more but shook his head. Now was not the time.

Letting his hands fall from his now very messy mop of hair, he finally began typing something into the search bar. 'How does gay sex work?' Immediately videos and websites popped up. He clicked the first link, unsure if this would be the right place to start. He waited patiently for the site to load, his nerves starting to get the better of him. Maybe this was a stupid idea. Was he actually ready to take this large step forward? 'Yes' his mind replied immediately but he still couldn't shake the doubt.

A video was loading now... he wondered if it was an instructional video on how it all worked. The sound blared through the laptop speakers, moans immediately breaking the silence of his room just as his bedroom door opened.

"Alec, Izzy is looking for us down in-" it all happened so quickly. Alec was pressing buttons in terror and trying to make the video stop as Jace stood in the doorway, shocked and almost amused at the scene. Finally he decided to just shut the electronic device and threw it on his bed. He could feel the heat on his cheeks and avoided making eye contact with his brother who seemed to recover a lot quicker and even seemed to find some amusement in all of this.

"I'll let Izzy know you'll be a few minutes. By all means, don't stop on my account." He could hear the laughter in the blond's voice which only made his cheeks flame hotter. What a mess.

"It- it's not-" he stumbled on his words. He wanted him to know this wasn't what he thought it was. That video had not been what he had been expecting at all. He took a deep breath in and lifted his head to stare straight at Jace. "It's not what you think. I was just doing a little research. That's it. Now if that's all you wanted then I will meet you both in a minute." He tried his best to feel as strong as his voice sounded but he was petrified of this whole situation. Jace smirked at him but said nothing else as he left.

He breathed a sigh of relief and stared at the silver device laying on his bed. He had known it was a bad idea. The level of privacy in this place left something to be desired. He decided that perhaps he would try to find some books instead for his continued research to avoid such a thing happening again.

Before heading down to command he opened his phone to see if he had any messages, from Magnus, just to clear his head a little. He smiled fondly at the photo of them together on the background of his phone, no messages but happy to look at his lovers face before going back to duty. This research would be worth it all because Magnus was worth it.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first kiss should be something you never forget. For Alec that holds true, from the events that lead up to it and the events that followed, usually it's a moment you never forget.  
> *Based off the wedding scene, in those moments when it seemed it was just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based off the wedding scene from season one. Alec experiences his first kiss.

The kiss had been mind blowing, much more than anything he could have ever imagined. He laid there in his bed, black cotton sheets crinkled under his body as he stared at the ceiling. He remembered every part of the moment, what the tanned warlock looked like moments before their lips met and after when their lips broke apart. He had watched the way the gold dusted lashes fluttered shut over the coffee coloured orbs while he leaned up, willing their lips to join. The part where their lips met had awaken every nerve in his body. It felt as if he was being kissed all over instead of just his lips. His hands had come up and cupped the soft golden skin beneath them, stepping closer, wanting to feel the smaller man closer to him, that's when he felt hands grab at his waist, closing the small distance left between them, pressing his smaller frame against his own. 

In this moment it was just them, lips getting hungrier, wanton. Alec felt everything disappear in this moment. Everything he had denied himself lost. In this moment he felt like everything he ever desired was within reach. He had tried for so long to fight down the raw feelings he had for the warlock only for it to finally explode in such a display. His body had responded immediately to the contact as the other's body. He knew in that moment that he had completely and utterly fallen for Magnus. He felt the fear rush through him at the realization and it made him gasp out, pulling back from the earth shattering kiss. Eyes blue as the skies opened to the colour of cocoa, with just a glint of gold gleaming under the surface, staring intently back, chests heaving as both men tried to regain air into their lungs, cheeks flushed. That was when he knew that the fear was worth it. Magnus was worth the fear of heart break. 

He watched the kohl lined eyes convey such a simple, but most meaningful question to him. One that knew this was the right choice. 'Are you ok?' The concern behind it was evident and he felt the smile spread on his face. Yes. Magnus Bane was worth whatever was thrown at him from this time on. He couldn't form any words eloquent enough to answer with and instead pulled Magnus back to him, joining their mouths one more. His smile barely contained. He was free. Free to be himself at last. No more hiding.

Alec was losing himself to his senses when a very loud, curt, cough caught his attention. It felt as if ice water had been spilled onto him and everything came back to him, his surroundings, where he was, who he was with, who was watching him. He pulled back swiftly from Magnus, giving them a good amount of distance between them. 

He couldn't bring himself to meet the eyes of everyone there. Everyone who had just witnessed his very intimate make out session, his first kiss, with Magnus. The people who were there to witness his marriage to Lydia. 

Fuck.

He could hear heels clicking on the marble floor, coming towards them. Was it his mother? She would be one who would probably all but disown him after this display. He finally chanced a glance up and wished he hadn't. His mother was making her way towards him, rage evident in her eyes. She stopped beside him, not facing him any more, looking ahead to the exit that was mere meters away. 

“You have done us a great deal of shame today Alexander. Gay? I could have handled that but a downworlder? What are you thinking? What about the Lightwood name? Do you have no pride?” He fumbled, her words were unexpected. For a brief minute he was no longer a shadowhunter and Magnus no longer a warlock. Just two people finding one another after such a long journey. She did not wait for him to respond, heels clicking by him as she left. His father followed, muttering unkind words about his oldest son as he passed, the look of pure hatred evident on his face. It stung. 

Once his parents left and others not so close to the bride or groom made their exit as well his friends finally came to the two still standing in the aisle, Magnus staring at Alec while Alec kept his eyes drawn down, studying the white marble beneath his feet. This day had certainly been an eventful one. 

It was Izzy that finally broke the tension that had clouded the room. 

“Well, you sure know how to make a lasting impression. Maybe the two of them will stay away longer this time.” 

Alec's eyes shot up, locking eyes with his sister's who had a twinkle he hadn't seen before. She gave him a reassuring smile that told him that everything would be fine. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. She made quick work of getting to him and circled her arms around his mid section, hugging him tight as she continued speaking. “I am so proud of you big brother. It's about time you get to be happy.” It was sincere and he believed them. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, returning the gesture. 

“Thanks Iz.” He planted a kiss atop her head before letting her go. He looked around at the people still there. He could see them giving him reassuring looks. This was his real family. 

“Well guys, lets give the love birds some privacy. Seems like they've waited long enough.” Jace chuckled as Alec shot him a look, but was grateful for the suggestion none the less. His friends left Magnus and him alone. What did he do now? He felt awkward as it was just them now. Alec turned to face back to Magnus, trying to be brave by making direct eye contact with the warlock. 

 

“So I-”

“About what-” 

They both started at the same time and stopped when they heard the other. Alec locked his hands behind his back while Magnus' own fidgeted in front of him. 

The dark haired Shadowhunter had a moment to study Magnus' features once more, finally being so close to him that he could indulge himself such a treat. Perfect brown globes were lined with kohl eyeliner, eyes brushed a light layer of gold dusting that had found their way onto dark lashes, they glimmered in the light. His skin was smooth and golden. The feature he was most interested in observing though was the pink lips that were slightly red and puffy from the intense kissing he had just indulged in with Alec. He wanted to kiss them again. And he did. He pulled the man back to him by his belt loops. Words all but forgotten. 

He crashed his lips back onto Magnus' once more, sighing contently when he felt the other respond instantly. Their bodies molded together, neither willing to break the kiss this time. Long arms wrapped around his neck to hold him close. He could feel the heat resonating from Magnus' and he felt a shiver travel up his spine. It was intoxicating what this warlock's body did to him. It maade him crave and want more. He breathed out when he felt Magnus roll his hips against his, could feel how much he was also affected by this kiss. Soft lips trailed down his jaw to his neck, nipping and kissing as they went. Something close to a moan escaped him breathlessly as new parts of his body was ignited by those delicious lips. His white suit pants were becoming uncomfortably tight and he shifted to try and ease some of the tension building down there. He was hard. It wasn't the first time he had experienced this but it was the first time someone's touch had created such a response. 

“M-Magnus.” He whispered, letting his fingers slide into the styled locks, not caring that he was messing them up. He felt hands wondering over his body as lips continued their assault on a particularly sensitive spot just below his left ear when the doors behind them crashed open. Alec nearly jumped out of his skin while Magnus jumped away, much more far away from him than he liked. He looked at the offending intruder that had ruined their moment, scowl set clearly on his face as he felt his body calm down at the sudden scare. His breathing was harsh and out the corner of his eye he could see Magnus having the same issue. He shouldn't have been surprised to see who was interrupting. His scowl deepened as eyes golden as the sunset mocked him in a jesting way. 

“What?” His voice rough to his own ears. 

“Well you know, still got things to do. I mean, I would love to let you guys figure things out and all, there's things to do and people to see, especially since you just cancelled a very large event that was supposed to fix some issues here.” Alec sighed. Jace was right. He merely nodded to his brother and focused his attention back on Magnus. 

“I know this is bad timing, but-” he faltered for a moment as he could see a knowing smirk emerge of Magnus' face. Of course he knew what was happening. Hands adorned in silver metals lifted to rest on his shoulders. Eyes telling him that it was ok. He gave a small grin in return and rested one of his own hands atop of them, giving a small squeeze. “How about a date?” He asked. 

“I would love that Alexander. Shall we say, Friday?” The taller man's heart jumped in response. The gorgeous man wanted to see him again. 

His grin spread across his face.

“Yes. I would like that a lot. I will contact you... or you can contact me. I mean- if you want.” He was getting nervous again. Feelings were a hard thing to deal with. 

“I will make sure to be on the look out for your call then Alexander.” Alec let go of Magnus' hand and turned when the hands holding his shoulders fell away. 

“Friday then.” He was a bundle of nerves now. He felt giddy and scared all at once. He began following Jace out of the room, chancing a glance behind him one last time to take in the man he now had a date with. He gave one last smile to the beautiful warlock before leaving through the doors. 

The much older man listened contently as the two much younger ones left, hearing the blond shadowhunter begin razzing his new love interest. 

“I swear, if I hadn't come in you would have for sure been naked and bringing on a new kind of shame to your family.” Magnus let out a small laugh at that for if Jace hadn't come he was sure things would have gotten much more heated and for once, he wanted to take this slow. He continued to listen to them, waiting for them to leave the area so he could also find his way out. A little space would do him a world of good on how he planned on approaching Alexander; this was brand new territory for the old warlock.

“Jace, shut up.” Alec's reply sounded clipped and annoyed.

“Hey, I'm all for this. I think it's great that you'll finally find something to replace that stick up your as-” Magnus heard a small grunt and bang, assuming Alec had shoved the boy quite harshly into the wall. He could hear the sped up footsteps and the laughter that followed behind them.

The warlock could no longer hear them and began to make his exit from the institute, content with the new memories he had just made. His fingers trailed over his lips as his feet led him out. Alec Lightwood would be the only thing he thought of for the rest of the week.


	3. A Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec enjoy an evening on Magnus's balcony while it rains.  
> Not really a scene mentioned though I changed the warlock mark revelation, changing the small part from the show because I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much longer than I meant it to be but I could not stop myself. It has not been looked over but hopefully that won't be for long. I hope you enjoy this next drabble as we read another first for our favourite couple!  
> Let me know what you think!

His voice was velvet smooth as it softly spoke over the low hum of the chords played by Choppin, quietly playing in the living room. It blended beautifully with the soft fall of rain hitting the roof, except it wasn't the roof he heard the rain hitting, but a shelter made of blue magic over them, protecting them from the soft patter of rain that fell from the grey skies, as they laid together on one of Magnus's many large, fluffy satin red chairs that felt more as clouds than actual furniture, outside on the warlocks balcony of his loft. Alec sat between Magnus's open legs, who was laying back on the soft chair, leaning back onto him as Magnus continued to read the novel they started together days ago. He could hear the flutter of Magnus's heart beneath his head, as he let it rest upon the man's chest. In this moment, he was at peace. The life he had lead up to this point felt surreal compared to this. In this moment everything in the universe felt right even as the sky continued to open and drench everything below it. He didn't dare venture on further with the thoughts because he was a bit afraid of what those thoughts would lead to. More feelings he would be unsure of. Instead he close his eyes for a moment to listen.

He sighed in contentment as the older man continued to read to him, opening his eyes once more, watching above them the rain fall down the barrier between them. It was calming and gave him a chance to breath without worry. He let his hands wonder up and down the lean legs that held him close, liking the feel of the black satin pyjama bottoms beneath his palms and the little spasms he felt his small movements caused the man below him. It thrilled him that he created such an affect on someone, no, not someone, Magnus. He liked the way he affected Magnus; how those deep browns followed his movements when they were together, how for once this was all about Alec and he didn't have to share it. Magnus wanted just him.

His hands wondered further up the satin pants, now allowing his finger tips to stroke the strong thighs beneath them. He heard Magnus take in a slightly ragged breath as he continued to read the last bit they had left of the novel, voice becoming a bit breathy as he went. Alec smiled to himself, pleased to see the reaction. He sunk further back against Magnus's strong body, pressing his back flushed with the other's front, head still laying upon the golden chest that was bare beneath him. The new closeness also allowed him to feel more of the man and although their bodies had pressed together many times, this time felt a little different. He could feel the hardness that pressed against his lower back and had felt it many times before; sure Magnus had felt his own on countless occasions. It awoke something new in him. Deep inside, he felt that something was going to change. He knew immediately what it was. He was ready to progress their relationship a little. In this moment everything was perfect and he wanted more. He wanted to give Magnus more. He wanted what distance was left between them to be gone.

Feeling bold and confident by the the response he was getting he let his hands drift higher, letting them skim along Magnus's sides, trailing inward to where his body covered the warlock's and back out again. He felt a subtle shift below him and sucked in a deep breath as he felt those hips thrust up slightly, trying to gain a bit more friction. He grinned. It was empowering to have this much effect. He let his palms run down his thighs again and back up, almost giddy with the power he currently had over the High Warlock of Brooklyn who was now shifting his hips to gain friction against the young Shadow Hunter. He squeezed the warlock's sides with strong pale fingers.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when arms circled around him, holding him close and stilling his hands in their motions. Hot breath ghosted over his left ear to whisper to him.

“While I do enjoy a nice rub down, if you continue I do believe things will progress much more quickly than either of us intended.” Alec froze in his grasp. He had messed up again. He was always so eager that sometime he forgot where he stood. Magnus was a warlock, had thousands of lovers, he wouldn't be as eager to get with such an inexperienced person such as himself. Alec knew he was a fish out of water when it came to these things, even with everything he had read in the whole two books he had found, that alone did not help him with his inexperience with these things. At the end of the day while these times were nice, reality was always looming, ready to remind him that compared to the much wiser warlock, he knew nothing. Any confidence he had had moments before was gone, long forgetting the fact that he had riled Magnus up, had turned him on. His insecurities were rushing at him all at once. He needed to leave before he wrecked anything else.

“I- I should g-go.” He tried to gracefully get off the chair that had enclosed around them to avoid any more humiliation. He must of alarmed Magnus because strong golden arms wrapped around him, pulling him back in before he could escape the confines of the chair. He could feel hot breath on his neck, kissing him relentlessly over his deflect rune. What was going on? He cried out as teeth nipped his juncture. His body awoke, he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. Lips finally stopped their assault on his neck and breathed heavily against his pale skin.

“Alexander, I did not mean for you to leave.” Alec was confused. Isn't that what it meant? He wasn't doing this right. “I feel your heart pounding in your chest. Can you feel my own? It's matching yours." He felt Magnus' arms fall and hands trail up his arms to his broad shoulders, grasping them beneath those strong fingers that were adorned with the latest glittery black polish Magnus liked. "Turn around Alexander.” Alec shut his eyes tightly as Magnus let him go completely, willing his body to turn around in his spot so that he was now facing Magnus, unwilling to open his eyes. “Look at me.” His voice was soft, pleading, slightly demanding. He slowly opened them to be met with brown depths that seemed so alive. There was a twinkle there that Alec had seen a few times now. The rain began to pick up, a crack of lightening lighting up the dreary sky followed by a loud crash of thunder.

“Put your hand on my chest.” It was another demand. He hesitantly raised his hand to the chest that his head had laid upon moments ago, letting his fingers splay across the smooth skin over his heart. He looked on, amazed at the contrast between the two so clear as their skin touched. His hand was so much paler than Magnus, who was bronze, golden, almost as if it had been permanently sun kissed. He felt it immediately, the hammering of his heart. It was beating as wildly as his own, at least that was what it felt like. He stared at his hand. “This is from you. This is what you do to me Alexander.” The gesture was small but it spoke volumes. “So don't go. I never want that, regardless of what you may think." There was a pause before he barely heard the next words, "I never want you to leave." Alec struggled with himself as the words floated to him, sunk in and took hold of him. Between hearing him all but confess and the strong thumping of the heart beneath his palm he felt himself reacting without a second thought. He crashed his lips to the golden skin man's, pushing him back as he went, covering his body with his own. He didn't want there to be even an inch between them, determined to press every part of their body together. He wanted to convey with his body what his words couldn't. He gasped when hands grasped his ass, responding with equally eager lips that responded in kind to his own. He felt the hips covered in silk buck up against him, pulling his own hips down with strong hands that still held firmly to his ass. The sensation was exquisite. His black jeans were becoming uncomfortably tighter and he could tell Magnus was feeling it as well. Their lips broke apart in heavy gasps but neither wanted to be apart. Instead he took another bold step and started peppering kisses down Magnus's jaw and then to his neck, nipping and sucking on the golden skin. He wanted to be closer. He bucked his hips down against Magnus's, moaning out as he felt the delicious friction again.

He panted into the crook of Magnus's neck before biting down into the tender flesh almost letting out a growl as it was Magnus's turn to cry out, hips now thrusting up to meet his own. It was a beautiful sound to his ears. It was unbearable, he wanted to feel Magnus in his hands, against his own flesh. He licked at the bruise that was forming on the darker skin before sitting up, pulling his shirt up and off of his body. The lean body below him followed, not wanting any space between them. He stopped as his fingers hovered over the button to his jeans, looking down to meet eyes that no longer were glamoured to hide what was truly there. Magnus' mark. Eyes that of a cat that appeared yellow with hints of green stared back at him, waiting for his reaction as lean golden fingers hovered over his hips. He could see the fear behind them. He took in the old warlock before him in all his glory. Chest heaving, eyes shining, skin glowing.. and he couldn't help but even love the lack of navel on the perfect abdomen, the only other mark, aside from his eyes, that showed Magnus's downworlder side. Alec couldn't help but stare a bit longer, he felt blessed to be able to see this man in a way he was sure very few others had seen. How could he not when those eyes stared so intently back up. His hands moved from his own pants, one hand fell to his side while the other grasped a lean shoulder to keep balance as he continued to straddle the other's lap.

“I- I'm sorry. Some times when I get overly excited I lose control...” The cat like eyes drifted down, shame clear in the depths now. Alec smiled. He cupped a hand to Magnus's cheek and nudge it back up to look at him once more.

“Beautiful. You're beautiful.” He leaned in again, capturing those sweet lips once more. He pushed Magnus back again this time hovering over him as his lips molded against the others, running his hands down the length of his body until they hovered over the waistband of those silky black pants that now seemed to be in the way. He broke their kiss and sucked in a shakey breath, his hand wondering below the waist band, delighted and scared to find that his warlock opted for no underwear. His hand came into contact with the hardness that was Magnus. He had merely brushed his fingers against the member and Magnus was lifting his hips to try and make it happen again; a needy moan filling the air.

Alec willed himself to stop the shaking in his hand as he took the hard length in it, closing long pale fingers around him as he would do to himself on the nights he needed his own release. He paused now, watching as the bronze chest heaved in want, breath coming out in short pants. He was pleased to see that as he watched, Magnus kept his own eyes open and maintained eye contact with him. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Any self doubt he may have had was gone now even when his movements were unsure and inexperienced, almost a little jerky. He gave a small tug which resulted in another thrust of hips and he felt himself harden further, his pants all but constricting now.

“Again.” Eyes blue as day stared at the swollen, thoroughly kissed lips, his own feeling suddenly dry as the word tumbled out from them. He licked his lips and gave another tug, this time much more sure as it slid up the length of Magnus. He could feel the member grow harder in his hand, the blood rushing through his veins. He began to slowly pump Magnus's cock, trying to find the right rhythm that would please the man. His grip tighten slightly as he began to pump with more confidence as the moans were now tumbling out of those beautiful lips that he had been just kissing before. It was captivating the way Magnus's body awoke from such an act that he couldn't look away. Magnus raised his hips up and snaked his hands down, pulling the pants away from his body as best he could, revealing where Alec's hand was. It allowed Alec to see Magnus is his full glory when he looked down to watch the pants slowly shuffle their way off of him. He couldn't stop the near whimper that escaped his own lips when he took in the sight of Magnus's cock. It filled his hand in such a fascinating way. Long and hard. Different from his own.

He began to speed up his motions, stopping at the tip to experimentally swipe his thumb over the slit at the top, spreading the fluid that had leaked from it which garner some appreciative noises below him. He tore his eyes away from the sight to look up once more, right back into those eyes again. He could loose himself in them any day and that would be just fine with him. He tightened his grip once more and began to pump the hard member with purpose, wanting to watch the bronze skinned man come undone before him. He wanted to make Magnus feel good, to show him how much he wanted him. Hips began meeting his motions, jerking up as his hand slid down, over and over again until he was moving with vigor, trying to meet every thrust of Magnus's hips. He could tell the warlock was close, he was going to come undone in his hands. So close.. God he was hard too, painfully so.

His hand faltered abruptly when a hand cupped him through his jeans and squeezed. Some how that had been his own undoing and he cried out as his own orgasm hit him hard and unexpectedly, his hand around Magnus gripping hard as he could feel the wet spot forming in his boxers already. Apparently that was all Magnus needed before his own release happened. White fluid hit his exposed body as well as coated Alec's hand that was still pumping the now softening member. Harsh panting was all Alec could hear as the blood pumped harshly through his veins, heart beating miles a minute as he gave one last shudder before letting his hand fall away and collapse atop his equally sated boyfriend, his head resting snuggly against the golden chest. He could hear Magnus's heart beating as equally hard as his own.

It was some time as they laid there, content and sated when he felt fingers gently running through his messy mop of hair. Both of their breaths had calmed and the after glows of release now fell upon them. It had been building to this. All the heated make out sessions, the secret glances and looks, the shy touches that never went below the waist. They had all been building up to this next step.

It was nearly night fall now but Alec just didn't seem to care all that much. As long as there was no emergencies he really didn't plan on leaving this place tonight or he hoped if Magnus was ok with that.

“Can I-” he paused when he realized he might be imposing. The fingers in his hair did not stop though.

“Can you what Alexander? Hmm?” Magnus had all but purred to him. He shivered slightly and not from the cold.

“Can I stay here tonight? If you are busy then, I mean- well it's fine. I don't want to impose.” He was getting flustered again, his words tying knots in his mouth. “Nevermind, it was stupid.” Some times he wondered why he always put his foot in his mouth.

“Ask me again Alexander but without all the extras this time.” This time Magnus purred out to him, sending another shiver down his spine. He sighed and opened his mouth again, spurred on by Magnus. Alec sighed before finding his courage to repeat his question.  _Be bold, be brave._ He heard the words in his head, encouraging him.

“Can I stay here tonight?” He felt childish, as if he was a child again, asking his mother if he could have a new bow only to be turned down because he already had a good one. It was silly.

“Every night would be much more preferable, if you would like to that is.” Crystal blues shot up to meet the now heavy lidded yellowish green eyes of Magnus. Shocked at the brazen confession. “You spend so much time here already, it is only practical for you to stay here as much as you can, you could even bring some things from home, make this place as much yours as it is mine. If you would like of course.” He could hear the under tone of fear in the words that were spoken. He knew this was no joke or lie. Magnus was asking him to make this his home, a place he could come back to every day to the waiting arms of someone who wanted him. He felt the smile stretch upon his lips as he began to nod. He saw the flicker of surprise pass the enchanted cat like eyes before they lit up.

“Yes. I would like that. A lot.” Arms closed around him once more, pulling him close into an embrace. He hugged him back as best he could, remembering the mess that was still between them. He knew his pants and boxers would need to be washed, but that was ok. Magnus wouldn't mind him doing his laundry here. A shower also might be in the works.

He closed his eyes before remembering that they had been reading together before getting distracted. Eyes still closed he spoke again.

“So, that Lockheart guy or whatever his name is can't do magic, how come he can teach a magic class? It doesn't make sense. I mean good looks can get you places... but don't you need to know how to do your job in order to have one? Are there wizards like that here? Frauds I mean- not that I would ever think you were a fraud or anything.” Why he thought of this now, he wasn't sure but the laugh that sounded over the music that still was filtering through the loft made him let out a laugh of his own.

“Oh Alexander, first thing you need to know, I am a warlock, not a wizard darling. Don't you learn this kind of stuff in training?” He looked down at his beautiful shadow hunter. “Never mind that. As for Gilderoy, you will just have to wait until we get through the book. Besides there are much more interesting events that happen later on in the series.” Alec shot his head up to stare at Magnus in wonder. The older warlock some times forgot how young Alec truly was. How much he had yet to experience even with the maturity he possessed from growing up a Shadow hunter. In these moments he found Alec unbearably endearing and found he wanted to protect that little bit of innocence still locked away in the boy.

“Really? Maybe once we clean up... could we continue reading then? I enjoy hearing your voice as you read aloud to me. It's soothing.” Magnus let out a chuckle of fondness at the blush that crept up the pale cheeks to the tips of his ears. He was so very charming without meaning to be. Cupping a hand to the warm cheek, he leaned down to press a light kiss against the thoroughly kissed lips of Alec.

“I would love to. Perhaps we can take this inside, maybe a shower first?” He knew Alec understood the underlining question in this.

Alec pressed a feather light kiss back to his lips, breathing out against them as he replied, “a shower would be wonderful.” He got up off Magnus and the chair, sauntering away, which Magnus wasn't quite sure he was aware he was doing, to the direction of Magnus's room and bathroom suite, pants left behind on the ground of the hall to the bedroom, shirt still discarded on the balcony ground. Magnus got up and followed the article of clothing. He found Alec's boxers outside the bathroom door where he could already hear the shower running.

Showering turned out to be the new favourite couple activity that week.


	4. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of just one story of a first kiss, why not two? Taken from the books and short stories.  
> Alec's thoughts on his first kiss in Magnus's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely fluff in this one. This is inspired by Cassandra Clare's story Kissed: Magnus and Alec's First Kiss. All of it is just too cute and I just couldn't shake off the thought of the afterwards. So this happened.  
> I do not own the characters or story it is based off of.

Heavy footsteps echoed the empty stairway as they made their journey down, nearly tripping over each other as they tried to make their way to the landing. His body was on fire, every nerve ignited in such a new , profound way. He could still feel the warmth of lips upon his own and he let his tongue swipe out to taste them. A faint taste of vanilla lingered there and he felt the way the taste caused the shudder to run through him from head to toe.

Once his feet planted firmly on the landing that lead to the outside world he stopped, holding onto the banister to his right, he took in what had truly just happened. He took a shaky breath in and closed his eyes. His shallow breathing had nothing to do with the flight of stairs he had all but slide his way down but with what just happened. Thinking about it now, it was a mere blur but in that moment it had felt like time and space had stopped for them. Nothing in that moment mattered to him. It was exhilarating. He lifted a shaking finger to his lips, to touch where Magnus’s lips had touched.

He knew that they didn’t feel any different, well, not really besides the slight tenderness from his very sloppy second kiss, but suddenly everything felt different. He felt the fluttering in his stomach he replayed the scene in his head.

He had confessed to the golden warlock that he had never dated, never kissed anyone, silently admitting his complete innocence so blatantly that he didn’t realize how that may have sounded to the much older man. Yet it seemed to be his saving grace in the end as a date had been now set for Friday. He couldn’t help how wide his smile had been when Magnus had seriously asked him even if the words had shocked him at first. He had always believed he wasn’t date worthy, not when he stood next to Jace. It pleased him in such a wonderful way to know someone saw him for once. With the date set he followed Magnus to the door, almost hesitantly. He paused at the door that Magnus held open for him, staring one last time into those beautiful cat eyes that held his gaze. He watched a thin, black brow arch up and his gaze had narrowed at the young Shadow hunter. His smile faltered. Had he done something wrong again.

“What?” he had asked quietly, not sure if he should have even said anything at all.  
A small smirk formed on the warlock’s face.

“You’ve really never kissed anyone? No one at all?” he almost seemed surprised. Alec felt his cheeks burn up.

“No one.” He replied, it was true so why lie about it? Perhaps the warlock would see what he was getting himself into and end it before it really started. That would be for the best if this wasn’t something Magnus could deal with.

“Come here” he was mildly surprised when strong fingers bunched in the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, closing the small distance between them as the door fell shut behind them. And then Magnus was fiercely kissing him. He kissed with practice. Lips knowing just how to move against his own to cause noises he had never heard himself make before. A tongue snaked pass his open lips and coaxed his own out to play. It was intoxicating. Lithe fingers found their way to a slim waist and pulled the body closer. He could feel Magnus hard against him and he couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping his lips once more. So much was happening all at once, his fingers touching the bare skin beneath his shirt and then they were trailing every where they could, his skin warm on his finger tips. Magnus looped his fingers in the belt loops of his pants and kept their bodies pressed for a fraction longer, letting him go just when Alec though his legs were going to give out. He opened his eyes in a daze, meeting the sparkle in the yellow cat eyes that were watching him with interest. He looked down at those sweet lips and saw they were a little redder than before. They formed a smile as he spoke again.

“I’ll see you Friday then Shadow Hunter.” He opened the door once more. Alec had managed to be the one more kiss in, much more sloppy than the first but he felt good about it. It had conveyed what he wanted to say, ‘I like you’.

His legs still felt like jelly and all he wanted to do now was go back up there and continue where he left off. He knew he couldn’t . He had snuck out to come here in the first place, he needed to get back before anyone actually noticed.

He let himself have just a moment more though before leaving. This was his moment, his special moment that he didn’t have to share with everyone else. Jace wasn’t around to take all the glory nor was Izzy. Magnus had looked only at him right then and had asked him to go on a date in the end. He some how had managed to get a date with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He also had just managed to get kissed senseless by the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He just had his first kiss and it was even more than he thought it would have been, well that was selling it short since he thought it was probably never going to happen. But he couldn’t wait to do it again and again with the bronze skinned man. Shaking his head a little he decided to was at least ready to walk back to the Institute now, perhaps some fresh air would help him out.

“Friday. “ he breathed out as he left the building, welcoming the cool air against his heated skin as he began to walk casually down the side walk, glamour on to avoid the mundanes in his otherwise quite blissful walk back


	5. The first time you said my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus meet for the first time at one of Magnus's many parties.   
> Even though he is technically on a mission, he couldn't help but find himself being taken in by the warlock.   
> What had happened that would make Magnus ask him to call him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another first. I loved their first meeting but felt that something more had happened during that time to make Magnus ask him to call him some time and then Alec to actually come to him.. Nothing crazy.

The place was darkly lit as he followed Jace, Simon, and the scantily clad Clary and Isabelle into the loft apartment. He had heard the low bass of the music that filtered through the open door and down the stairwell as they slowly climbed the tile stares. He felt uncomfortable in the tight black shirt and pants Isabelle had all but forced him to wear, stating that if he was going to go out with them he had to at least look presentable. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t have worn one of his sweaters at least. She had threaten to burn all of them if he even brought it out of his room. The only time he was ever ok with tight fitting clothes was when he was in his gear and it was because it was practical.

He sighed when Isabelle looked back at him when they entered through the door which was wide open. Bodies were everywhere and the music was loud. He surveyed the crowd, not the least bit surprised that all of them were downworlders. He wondered again how Izzy had gotten an invite, he was sure they were not exactly welcomed there. He felt the eyes on them as they all but strutted through the quaint place, on a mission to find Magnus who may have the answers to Clary’s missing memories. While they were all downworlders and thus not exactly a threat, he didn’t enjoy having so many eyes on him.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his tight jeans as he tried to look unfazed. Jace made it look easy enough. They stopped in the middle of the room and grouped together. They discussed how to approach Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn. He mostly listened, knowing he didn’t have a large role in this as words were not his strong suit. Blunt and honest, as Izzy described him, was not always a favourable trait to have.

He hadn’t been surprised when Magnus had come to them, still huddled together and introducing himself before quite rudely asking why their presence was there. He had stared longer than he meant to at the warlock. He had been almost taken aback by the cat like eyes that had met his own blues. He knew they all had a mark but not all of them were so obvious. He couldn’t help but be a bit fascinated by it. He had watched an elegant black brow arch at him before those eyes left him to look back at his small group. He had quelled the feelings it seemed to evoke inside of him.

They had learned that Magnus had in fact been the one for Clary’s lost memories and after some very careful words back, he knew the mood was going south. He tried to lighten the mood slightly. Jace had scoffed and Isabelle left the group with Simon to dance. Clary and Jace left him alone with Magnus shortly after and suddenly he realized how alone he was with the warlock. He looked around, desperate to find at least one of his friends to slink away to. There was something about this man that made him nervous.

“Alec was it?” He startled and looked back to those startling yellow eyes.

“Um- Y-yeah.” He croaked out. His palms were sweaty again and he nervously wiped them on his pants once more. Even though this man made him extremely nervous for no reason, he found he was having a hard time leaving him.

“Hm, well you are a breath of fresh air, aren’t you young Shadowhunter?” He looked down at his feet, cheeks flushing crimson. He didn’t know how to answer that. “Look up dear Alec. You are much more commanding when those eyes are looking up.” His head shot up, eyes wide at the words. In that moment he felt like Magnus was only looking at him, not anyone else just him, as if he was the only person here at the party. He finally shook his head, trying hard to break the spell he felt he was under. Magnus gave him a small smirk.

“I should uh- I should go.” He tried to step away but a strong hand stopped him as he took his first step.

“Your friends are over there Alexander.” And angels help him if that hadn’t sent a slight shiver down his spine, between the touch and the low rumble of his name coming from those soft lips. He gave a slight nod as he left the golden man behind. While he knew Magnus had pointed him in their direction, he took a bit of a detour around the loft to them to give himself a chance to clear his head. He would be a fool to deny the instant attraction he had felt towards Magnus. He was quite a sight to behold, with skin that looked golden, almost permanently sun kissed, hair dark as the night styled perfectly, ears adorned by various jewels, neck equally adorned by various necklaces and chains that hung over the exposed chest, and eyes that seemed to gleam in the dark hue of the loft they were in. He was stunning which said a lot since he never looked at downworlders in such a way. Magnus seemed to be the exception.

When he finally met back up with his sister, Jace, and Clary he noticed the red head holding a rat in her hands. It took two minutes to get a rundown of what happened and how they needed to go. Clary had confirmed that Magnus wouldn’t be able to help her and Simon needed to wait out the effects of the blue drink he had drank at the party. He saw that Magnus was making his way back over to them again, a small grin on those lips again as they locked eyes. What was happening?

“Well, I do hope you found what you were looking for.” He paused as he gave a pointed look to everyone with Alec. “I’d say it was a pleasure to meet you, but it wasn’t though you are all quite charming, I rather not have a repeat. As for you-“ He saw the glittery nails on his arm curl enough to give a small squeeze, he looked back to see his group had turned, well everyone but Izzy was leaving, she gave him a small wink as she saw what was happening. He looked back to the Warlock, that slight nervous feeling coming back to him again. It felt like a flutter in his stomach, it was an odd feeling. A full smile broke over Magnus’s lips as he study the young boy. “Call me.” Cat eyes gave him a wink. Blue flames appeared and a card was now in his hand. He felt the tingle from the residual magic on his fingertips. Those long glittery paint fingers left his arm and he was met with the retreating back of the man. He couldn’t help but just stare, confused about what just happened.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, in the middle of the room but was brought back to reality by Jace yelling out to him to get his ass moving. He turned on his heel, tucking the card in his back pocket as he finally followed everyone out of the loft. Isabelle had questioned him plenty that night about his interaction with Magnus and he wished all of a sudden that she hadn’t known about his little secret, one he had yet to utter aloud himself. Too bad Izzy was a teenager and for all that they went through, she was still a teenager who loved some gossip.


	6. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is bored and finds out using his portal did provide some form of entertainment and also provided an easy way of getting those back scratches he usually can’t reach.
> 
> AKA Magnus decides he wants Alec's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer drabble, hopefully you have fun reading it. I actually had a lot of fun writing this one. My wife was my inspiration for this one as she is the one I usually bounce ideas off of for pretty much anything. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait for another chapter but I do want to say thank you for all the kudos and the comments.  
> I was actually surprised to see myself getting kudos on this even with the last update being a bit ago so thank you guys!  
> So for the long wait I did write something a little longer.  
> No smut in this one but I can say the idea for the chapter has been forming and will most likely be written soon.  
> So without further ado, please enjoy this longer drabble! 
> 
> I do not own the characters or the story of TMI. They belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Not Beta'd as usual and all mistakes are my own (sorry!)

Magnus huffed into the quiet room as he stared at his phone. He was disgustingly bored right now and wanting some entertainment. His dear Alexander was at the institute in another meeting and he had no appointments today. It was one of those odd days where he had nothing to do and no one to see. Usually he savoured these moments but since Alec had entered his life he found being alone with nothing to do was just not the same as it once was.  He wanted nothing more than to be out on a stroll with the young man or curled up on the couch as Alec read to him. It was one of his favourite past times right now, where they took turns reading their current novel to the other. Their latest novel being 1984, he had suggested the classic book, knowing Alec didn’t have much knowledge of the classics or the currents for that matter. Or any other mundane novel around. He had said so himself. The books he had read were ones at the institute so, naturally, it was all about the downworld and great shadowhunter things that the Clave deemed necessary to know.

Chairman Meow jumped up beside him on the couch he currently occupied and slinked his way over to his lap, nudging Magnus’s hand with his head to get his attention. He turned his phone off and set it down beside him to give his fur child his attention.

“Oh Mr. Chairman, what should we do? What is wrong with me? I used to be able to entertain myself just fine before Alexander.” He stroked his cat’s fur in soft, gentle strokes from head to butt. Chairman let out a loud meow at Magnus’s words and started purring quietly as Magnus continued his motions.

 _Hundreds of years! I’ve been alone plenty throughout those centuries and yet here I am, bored because my lover isn’t around? I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn for crying out loud!_ His thoughts were not helping him. All this magic and yet he couldn’t find something to do?

That was it! He was going to do something, the question was, what? He picked up Chairman from his lap and set him down on the ground so he could stand. He began to pace around the apartment as he tried to brainstorm things to do. It was a beautiful afternoon outside, the sun wasn’t as high in the sky anymore and soon night would grace the city once more.  Hopefully by then Alec would be home.

He picked up his phone and decided to text Alec as he fixed himself his first drink of the day. Honestly, how long did these meetings go on for anyways?

‘ _Still at the meeting?’_ He typed out the message and sent it. It didn’t take long for a response to pop up on his screen. He took a long drag from the martini class, savouring the strong taste of gin.

‘ _No. Training with Jace. What’s up?’_ He was surprised that the meeting had ended already, usually Alec was stuck there for much longer.

‘ _Oh you know me. Bored. Thinking of you.’_ He responded and sent it.  He finished his first glass and freshened his cup with another extra dry gin martini. He was bored damn it and a little alcohol might give him some ideas on how to remedy that.  He found himself downing it almost as quickly as he made it, popping the green cocktail olive into his mouth, relishing the taste before glancing back at his phone as it dinged with another message.

 _‘I should be home in about an hour. Think you’ll survive without me until then?’_ He could feel the playful manor in the message and smiled at the black device.  The young man was just too cute for his own good some times. He set his glass down and responded to the message with equal mirth.

 _‘Oh I suppose. But it’s just not as fun without you here. Tell party pooper I said hello by the way.’_ He hit send and fixed up his third martini, making it only ten minutes since he had started his afternoon drinking. While he didn’t feel it quite yet, the warmth of the alcohol filled him, making him want to chase that inebriation that he knew would at least dull the funk he was currently in. Perhaps the nex drink would be a bourbon on the rocks. That usually hit him much faster. Did he have a drinking problem? He thought briefly on it but decided that when you have lived for hundreds of years you were allowed to have your vices. Besides, said vice never got in his way to perform or to do what he needed to so why fix something that wasn’t broken? He took a sip of his drink and set it down before sending another message as an afterthought.  ‘ _Also let your parabati know he is stopping me from having my Alec time and that is a sin in itself. Tsk tsk.’_ He almost giggled at the message as he hit the send button. Setting his phone down next to his drink, he took the clear glass in his left hand once more and proceeded back to his couch that was calling for him to make home on.

Chairman jumped back up and sat on the back of the couch, curling up and making himself comfortable for an afternoon nap. Oh to be a cat, how wonderful a life it must be. Someone feeds you, someone cleans up after you, and someone gives you all the loving you want whenever you demand it. He couldn’t see one bad thing about the perks cats truly had.  He sat back, sinking into the soft cushions as he brought his drinks to his lips once more, taking in a long, savouring gulp before swallowing it and letting the small burn run down his throat, nestling to what felt like the pit of his stomach. Magnus supposed this was just one of those days that gave him a chance to relax and so he vowed to take advantage of it. That last thought also could have been the alcohol working its way through him and changing his way of thinking.

As he finished his third drink and prepared to move his body back to his stock of expensive drinks he felt the all too annoyingood tickle of an itch on the middle of his back, right where he couldn’t reach no matter which way he contorted his body to try and reach it. He even fell back on his red sofa and tried to rub his back in such a way to get it; all he achieved was disturbing Chairman Meow which earned him a loud meow and the back end of his cat as he left the room to find a quieter place to continue his lazy day. He huffed, now annoyed because the itch wasn’t going away and Alec wasn’t there to help him out. So like any practical, sane person would do, he ignored it. Opting for another drink that would hopefully wash away the itch, he switched glasses, grabbing one of his rocks glass, he opened his ice bin and using the tongs inside, picked up two ice cubes and dropped them into the heavy glass. He then grabbed one of his more expensive bourbon whiskeys, twisted the cap off and poured himself a generous amount of the amber liquid over the ice. He set the bottle back down and walked away with his glass in hand, held by lean fingers. He didn’t even bother putting the cap back on, knowing he would be up soon enough for a refill.

The first sip burned the back of his mouth and trailed down his throat, leaving a warm trail in its wake as it settled deep inside him. He hummed in bliss at the feeling it left. He wondered his loft, dragging his perfectly manicured fingers over the many books that adorned his living room. Most of this room was decorated with books on the wall. Shelves upon shelves of novels, dictionaries, scrolls, and articles older than even himself. It was his sanctuary. He stopped when his hand glided over the newer books that had been a much more recent addition to his collection. He took a long drag from the heavy glass, feeling that slight buzz finally making it’s appearance. In the back of his mind the annoyance of the itch in the middle of his back poked at him, reminding him that it was still there; he chose to ignore it once more.

He let a indigo painted finger slide down the spine of one of the larger hardcover books in the series. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. While it wasn’t the exact book they had been reading when their first experience happened, he was still fond of the series. 

Drawing his hand away he finally tried to reach the itch again, the nagging of it was too much to ignore. He even moved to one of the arch ways in his place, between the living room and the kitchen and tried to get the itch with side of the arch, moving awkwardly up and down against the wall with no success. Downing the rest of his drink, he made his way back to his stock with a bit of stagger to his step. This time a giggle did escape between his glossy lips. There’s the buzz he had been chasing. He set the cup down next to the open bourbon, peaking at the phone to see that twenty minutes had passed since him and Alec talked last. Only forty minutes to go before his sweet shadowhunter would be home. Still, that was forty minutes too long. Filling his glass again with less grace he wondered how he could get rid of the insistent annoyance.

Chugging the liquid back he finally thought of a way. Setting the cup down precariously onto one of his side tables, he held his hands out, imagining the spot that itched so badly, it’s precise location at this exactly moment and let the blue sparks run through his fingers, shaping into a perfect ball no larger than his hand; a portal. Sticking his hand through it he felt his fingers glide over his back, ghosting over the spot that had been haunting him for the last bit. Curling his fingers just a bit, he allowed his nails to scratch the skin covered by the plum silk button up on his back and sighed in relief. Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner?  Sure, he could have just found an object to use to reach it but that would have been too easy and Magnus preferred skipping the easy way out of things. Long and complicated was his style these days.

Finally itch free, he pulled his hand back and closed the small portal. He wondered if he was supposed to do that.   _Screw it_ he thought, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he could do what he wanted.

His hazy thoughts began to wonder what he could do with such a small portal that would benefit him in some entertaining way. He imagined Alec in the training room right now at the institute, muscles flexing, beads of sweat rolling down that delicious alabaster flesh as he sparred with the blond one. He could imagine his dark haired lover wearing his grey sweat pants and black tank top as he moved gracefully around the room, avoiding hits that most wouldn’t have even seen coming. He left the blue magic seep through his fingers once more, creating a small portal as he kept the image in mind. Peeking through the shiny circle he saw what he had been hoping for. Alec’s shoulder could be seen and without a second thought he stuck his hand through it and ran a finger down the sweaty skin. He felt the jump instantly and pulled back, closing the portal immediately. A loud laugh filled the otherwise silent loft as he felt the giddiness of the mischievous move he just made.

Without a second thought he repeated the act again, this time poking Alec’s cheek. His aim was a bit off but it didn’t matter because it had the desired effect. He heard the chime of his phone go off and knew Alec was sending him a message. He ignored it and continued his new game. His boredom was now long gone and he had lost count of how many drinks he had had. His next portal landed him basically goosing Alec in his delicious behind and a hand slapping his own as he pulled it away once more. His phone now blasted with his ringtone for Alec. The loud music of There’s Nothing Holding Me Back filled the loft along with his laughs. He ignored the noise and allowed the call to go to voicemail. He was having too much fun now.

Another portal landed his hand getting a handful of Alec’s front side this time. He could feel Alec along the fabric of his pants and he felt his face flush at that. He knew exactly what it looked like without the clothing to hide it. As quick as his hand disappeared from the portal a fire message was appearing in front of him. He caught it with the hand that had just been groping his boyfriend. The letters on it were bold and looked to be written in haste and agitation.

 _‘THIS IS NOT HOW YOU GET MY ATTENTION.’_ The letter read. He clutched it in his hands and grinned like a mad fool. Even with Alec sending him this, he knew he had the Shadowhunter’s full attention. He swore it had only been a skip of a beat since receiving the message when the door to their home was thrown open. Feline eyes took in the man standing in the doorway. Hair dark as night was damp and roused. Pale skin was flushed pink along sharp cheekbones and eyes blue as the sky darkened as they landed on the warlock. The strong chest hidden beneath a light coat was visably heaving, as if the man ran here and knowing Alec, he probably did. The door slammed shut as long legs made quick work of the distance between them and then lips were clashing in a messy dance of tongue and teeth. Magnus moaned, feeling his body react instantaneously with the contact. Ivory fingers found their way to the older man’s waist, curling and gripping hard, pulling the lithe body flush to his as their lips continued their dance of dominance.  It was bruising and fierce, everything he never knew he needed until that moment. It was like life was being breathed into him once more. The haze from the alcohol was lifting with every stroke of the other’s tongue.

When he felt like he could not get enough air into his lungs, Magnus pulled away from the bruising kiss with a gasp and opened his eyes to take in the face before him. He looked down, taking in the flush of skin that ran from Alec’s cheeks to his neck, just the peak of flushed skin near the collar of the jacket was visible. Finally the silence was broken by Alec’s low voice, filling Magnus’ ears like the sweet melody of Anthony Greninger’s A Heavy Heart.

“Next time, just tell me to come home. Jace thought I was going crazy.” Magnus closed his eyes and leaned his tan forehead to Alec’s own, breathing  him in as he let out a small chuckle.

“Well, I did get your attention didn’t I?” Alec laughed, his breath ghosted over his sensitive skin and he felt the shiver run down his spine.

“Yes. Yes you did.” He felt Alec pulling him back and he followed eagerly. His senses were consumed with everything that was this man, breath ghosted over his lips but he didn’t feel the pressure of the soft lips on his own. “Next time, how about you save the drinking for when I am home though so you can bug me in the comfort of our own home.” Glossy lips stretched as the happy smile broke free at hearing the words _‘our home’_ rang in his ears. Yes. This was their home and it could never not be now.

“I will keep that in mind for next time. Now shut up and kiss me Shadowhunter.” He was not disappointed when his young lover complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to be doing the Nanohunter's event for November which means a new fic (an AU) will be appearing soon. I will be posting updates about it on my tumblr if you are interested.  
> You can find me at fujinakaheero.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to message me as well. I try to answer as quickly as possible and would honestly like to meet some more people from the fandom. My blog is a personal one and does not have just one fandom on it though currently it is very malec centric. :)


	7. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec do a little exploring in their budding relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our dear couple decide to have a little fun at home and some sweet conversation after. 
> 
> Check out my playlist for this drabble series!  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLj-7tL8WB-jwo7A6pX-uG4Zf88QZFWaOH
> 
> Reminder: Not Beta'd, thus all mistakes are my own.

Heavy breathes filled the warm air around them as two bodies tangled on the chaise lounge in the living room of the spacious loft. Slender, pale fingers tangled in locks dark as night, pulling them as a needy moan escaped abused lips from above. Alec’s body thrummed with electric energy as Magnus continued moving his head up and down below him, taking his length with ease into his warm mouth, humming every so often in appreciation when Alec tugged his hair a bit hard and thrusted his hips to reach a little deeper. He didn’t mind though, he was quite enjoying swallowing Alec whole, loving the feel the pink head made when it touched the back of his throat. He was kneeling between Alec’s long bent legs on the couch, having made Alec sit up so they could both fit comfortably on the red cushions. He let one of his hands wonder from the lean hip down to his own weeping member that had been freed earlier from the confines of his pants,  and wrapped tanned fingers firmly around it, giving it an expert tug and groaning around the hard member in his mouth. Eager hips bucked up once more into his mouth.

The hand that had been gripping his hair now tugged, making him stop his movements and look up. He didn’t remove the hard cock from his mouth but gave Alec a raised eyebrow in question. Alec’s face reddened more as he caught his breath, trying to find words. Magnus stroked just a bit faster, shifting his hips to try and get a better angle as he stared into those deep ocean blues, seeing the desire and nerves swirling around.

“C-can I-“ Alec paused, getting flustered and Magnus could tell he was embarrassed. Trying to remind him that he would not judge he gave the tip of the gorgeous cock in his mouth a swipe of his tongue, moaning at the taste of the fluid leaking from it. Alec’s eyes darkened and his fingers tightened in his locks. Gaining his courage, the deep voice filled the room once more. “Can I f-fuck your m-mouth?” He broke eye contact with Magus and looked away, his chest and up his neck flushed. Magnus had to squeeze of the base of his aching member, willing himself not to come right then.  It was rare that Alexander talked during these moments, even rarer for any dirty talk. He would quite enjoy Alexander fucking his mouth, his ass, he could fuck his ass, he would do all of it if his young lover allowed it, if he wanted it.

Not wanting to break contact, he tried to show Alec that he was more than okay with it. Still watching the ivory god before him, he took Alec fully into his mouth again and gave a deep hum around the length. He felt it twitch in response and then pulled back up to the tip, waiting for Alec to respond. He was pleased when blue focused on him once more and the harsh grip in his hair returned. Pale hips snapped up and Magnus felt his mouth being filled harshly as Alec began to thrust his hips up into his willing mouth; his grip around his own cock falling in time with Alec’s now wildly thrusting hips. He could feel the tightening grip in his lower belly, the tall tell signs that he was close to burst and the way Alec was bucking below him told him the young shadowhunter was close as well. Removing his other hand from the pale hip he snaked it down to the firm mounds of Alec’s ass, letting a finger slide between and over the tight ring of muscles there, Alec didn’t seem to notice until he was pushing the single digit slowly past the tight ring, happy that some of his spit and precum has fell between the soft cheeks, allowing his finger to slide in smoothly.

Alec was gasping below him, his thrusting has slowed as he took in the new feeling of being filled. Magnus’ mouth helped ease the strange sensation and as he began to thrust that single digit into him over and over again, it went from strange to almost pleasurable, when the second digit joined the first he had cried out into the night, not at all caring if anyone heard him in that moment. The burn was new but he found himself not hating it and when we thrust up into that willing mouth and back out, the fingers hit deeper inside him, deep enjoy that he was now seeing white light behind his closed eyelids. He repeated it again and got the same feeling. He felt a coil tightening in his groin, he was so close. Magnus was now moaning around him and when he chanced a peak out and down his body, it was his undoing as he saw Magnus welcoming him completely between those pale pink lips, eyes still locked on him, watching his every twitch, and then down to the moving arm between the warlock’s own legs. He could just spot between them that Magnus was stroking himself wildly as Alec fucked his mouth. He couldn’t hold it in anymore and was pulling Magnus’ head down onto him as he grounded his hips brutally down onto the fingers that were still buried deep inside him. A scream ripped through him as he came in hard spurts, thrusting wildly up into the warmth and then down onto the wiggling fingers deep inside him, spending himself completely.

Magnus pulled back quickly as he finished, letting his own deep guttural moan escape his lips as white liquid hit Alec and his own abdomens. Alec watched in fascination as he watched those toned hips jerk as the graceful fingers pumped him a few more times before the older man collapsed onto Alec’s sweaty chest, both heaving as they came down from what was definitely one of their most intense moments so far.

Alec surprised Magnus every time when the Shadowhunter got a little more bold in his actions and requests. It was endearing that even when he asked for something, Magnus could see the blush and embarrassment each time. His little angel was so innocent and the warlock quite liked that; almost as much as he liked being all his firsts so far.

Bronze hand laid gently on the chest that his head also occupied and began tracing little patterns over the warm flesh below it. Enjoying the afterglow of their little evening rendezvous, Magnus opted to say nothing. Alec had decided he wanted to speak.

“Hey Magnus?” His voice was quiet and steady, not wanting to disturb the peace between them; but Alec also had a knack for speaking his mind.

“Hmmm?” Magnus hummed in acknowledgment and continued tracing patterns with his fingertips over the taunt chest.

“Do you believe in- I mean it probably sounds stupid but I never really thought about it before and it’s probably just made up but-“ Magnus cut Alec’s ramblings off with a soft kiss to the skin over his heart, having heard it’s beating begin to increase again as the words tumbled from his red lips. He was getting nervous over nothing. Alec took a shaky breath in but it seemed to be the thing he needed to continue. “Do you believe in soulmates Magnus?” The question was bluntly asked, in true Alexander fashion and Magnus couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his face at it. It was a perfect Alec moment.

Magnus mulled the question over in his head, already knowing what he was going to say. It was something he had found himself asking early on in his life, one he had stopped asking as the first century of his life.

“I would like to believe in such a thing. I did a long time ago and funny enough, recently I’ve begun thinking it might be a possibility. When you have lived as long as I have, that kind of stuff doesn’t really cross your mind much anymore. I wish I could say that it was really a thing but even I cannot say that for sure. It’s nice to think everyone has one though.” He wanted to be honest with his lover just as his lover had been with him, it was only fair. He sighed when fingers started carding through his thoroughly mused locks. Both continued to lay on the red liaise in a tangle of limbs and naked flesh, just enjoying one another’s presence and not wanting to pull apart.

“I used to think it was stupid, why would people believe that such a fairy tale romance actually existed? I think some of feelings towards it was just bitter jealousy because I thought I couldn’t ever have that but now-“ Alec paused and breathed in, exhaling before continuing. “I think I do believe that everyone has a soulmate.”

“Oh?” Magnus moved his head so that he could meet Alec’s blues now, curious to know where the raven haired man was going with this. “Why’s that?” Magnus asked.

Alec gave him an earth shattering smile that made his heart speed up. Alec moved his hand from Magnus’ dark locks and moved down to cup Magnus’ cheek, eyes softening as he looked down at the warlock.

“Because I met you.” It was so simple but it spoke volumes to Magnus, the implications of what Alexander was saying to him right now. The young raven thought Magnus was his soulmate. He felt the tears sting in the corner of his eyes as Alec continued gazing down at him with a glean in his crystal orbs. Magnus didn’t know what to say and instead knew he had to show Alec just how much that meant to him.

Wiggling his lean tanned body up so that he was face to face with the pale man, he captured the red lips with his own, pressing his body firmly against the other’s, skin against skin. He felt himself stir below as he ground down onto the other’s, trying to find any friction as their mouths clashed for dominance.

Magnus was pleased to go for another round with his Alexander. _His soulmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be the last drabble until the end of November for this. I will be focusing all my attention on my A/U Malec fic for the Nanohunters event which is for the whole month of November.  
> I have also started writing with another writer on a second A/U Malec. Both of us agreed it would help keep the creativity flowing, so keep an eye out for updates later this week!  
> Chapter 1 of my AU will be released Friday, November 3rd as my first start into the event.  
> For those who may not have heard about Nanohunters, it's basically through Nanowrimo which does the November 50k word challenge. Using that, the fandom branched off and gave us this wonderful little event! Wish me luck!  
> For any updates on stories follow me on tumblr: Fujinakaheero


	8. Tell Me You Miss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus share some text messages while Alec is home alone, waiting for Magnus to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long again but I had this come to me as I continue on with my new AU. I just needed a break from it to keep the writing juices going so this is what I got from it.   
> Hope you all enjoy!   
> *All mistakes are my own.

Long legs stretched over the ottoman as the lean body sunk down further into the welcoming chair, eyes glued to the television that was mounted to the wall opposite of where he sat.  He was alone in the quiet apartment and he found he didn’t mind too much right now. The movie played on as he glanced down at the screen of his phone as it lit up, telling him he received a message. He picked it up from where it laid next to him and unlocked it.  He felt the smile creep up as he saw it was from Magnus. His warlock had been out all afternoon and for once, Alec did not have any plans for the day, a much needed day off after all the events that had transpired recently. Valentine was gone, Sebastian was dead too, Jace was thankfully alive, and him and Magnus had just recently planned a trip to Paris that they would be leaving for in just a few days. He had told the Clave, in no uncertain way, that he was going whether they wanted him to or not. It was odd finding himself almost rebelling against them but after everything he had recently survived, his mortality had really made him see time was something you shouldn’t waste.

Opening the message he grinned further.

‘ _This client is going to be the death of me. They just keep going on and on and on. Please, entertain me?’_ He laughed as he tapped the screen to reply, his boyfriend was always good for being just a tad overdramatic.

‘ _I am not sure how to entertain you.. besides, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you say.’_ He hit send and went back to watching his movie, grabbing to remote to rewind it a bit to go back to the opening of the song to ‘Be our Guest’ and hitting play. It was one of the first movie that had popped up on the Netflix they had and he had decided to watch it, he had already seen the cartoon of Beauty and the Beast so the live version was probably just as good. He wouldn’t tell anyone that this was how he had spent his day off while Magnus was out; no one needed to know.

His foot tapped along to the music as his phone lit up again with another message. Opening it again, he read the new message .

 _‘Tell me what you are doing. Perhaps I can just live vicariously through you right now while I try to work out the agreement with these idiots.’_ Alec chuckled. If only his clients knew how he actually felt about them. He began writing out another response.

‘ _I’m watching a movie, that you are interrupting. Can’t you watch cat videos or something?’_ Magnus was known for watching cat videos online when he thought no one was looking. Alec had stumbled upon his stash when he had gone into Magnus’ phone one day after the older man asked him to find a number for him. He had laughed until he cried as he had run through their loft, evading Magnus’ grabby hands as he scrolled through the history on the browser, laughing harder when it was just links upon links of cat videos.  He had made a comment about Chairman Meow being jealous if he knew that Magnus was all but cheating on the poor grey fluff ball. When he had finally been captured, Magnus had pinned him to the ground, using his own weight to the keep the young shadowhunter down as he pried the phone from his clutch. Magnus had opted to play dirty to get his way and it had ended with them half undressed and panting; a few deep purple bruises had decorated the ivory skin of Alec’s neck when Magnus was finished.

The response on his screen brought him back from his thoughts.

‘ _Funny but a video is too obvious. At least this way I can pretend I am consulting my partner on what is going on here, they don’t need to know that I am actually texting my boyfriend, who at this moment refuses to entertain me. What movie are you watching?’_

 _‘I don’t remember what it’s called.’_ Alec lied as he replied.

‘ _I doubt that’s true but I’ll let it pass. I miss you.’_

 _‘I miss you too. When are you coming home?’_ Alec missed the gorgeous warlock whenever they were apart, his body and mind were always yearning to be near him and if he was smart, that feeling would have scared him if he hadn’t fallen hard for Magnus already.

‘ _Probably in an hour. We’re writing up the contract now and going over what they need me to do. How much do you miss me?’_

 _‘More than I can tell you.’_  He shifted a little, wishing he was engulfed in the strong tan arms of Magnus while they curled up, watching the movie together. He peaked up from his phone to see the movie was now at a scene that he didn’t remember being in the cartoon, he set the phone down to watch it, enjoying all the little things added to this version. Magnus would have laughed at his choice of movie but he would have sat and watched it with him without complaint as he held Alec against his chest, long legs wrapped around him to keep their bodies as close as possible.

More than once such a scenario had led them panting through the loft to their bedroom, hands feeling everywhere. Magnus had not pushed them further than touching with their hands and mouths, Alec had been ok with the slow progress up until recently. He had found himself wanting, needing, more. He hadn’t said anything, yet their trip to Europe had been made with the heavy implication that they would finally take the next step and so he hadn’t pushed it. Magnus probably wanted it to be perfect for the both of them and if he was honest with himself, Alec also wanted his first time to be as perfect as Magnus would make it. When the new song was done he looked back down to his phone.

 _‘Show me.’_ He sat up abruptly. What did he mean by that?

‘ _What does that mean?’_

 _‘Send me a picture of how much you miss me ;)’_ If anyone had been around they would have heard Alec sputtering as he tried to figure out what Magnus was asking for. Show him? What did Magnus want to see? Another message appeared. _‘Show me just how much you miss me Alexander, like you would when I am there.’_ He felt himself stir in his black track pants. Was Magnus asking him to send nudes? Doing something like that had never crossed his mind but he felt the slight thrill of the act shoot through him.

‘ _Wouldn’t that be more of a distraction for you?’_ He typed out and sent it. He wondered how Magnus would react to it, would he gasp? Would Alec see the bulge form in his too tight pants as he looked at it? He felt himself react to the images, his member coming to life. He let a hand run over the semi-hard length through the fabric of his pants as he waited for his lover to respond.  The lack of him here was becoming more apparent as he continued grazing his hand over himself.

‘ _They won’t notice… show me Alexander.’_ Alec bit his lip as he paused, not sure exactly how to take the picture Magnus was now demanding. He turned the camera on and angled it down to his crotch, where his hand still sat. Even through the screen you could make out the bulge through the cotton fabric, breathing in deeply, he hit the capture button before he could have any second thoughts. Pleased he had even done it, he sent the photo to Magnus as he felt the flush heat up his face. He had never done this, then again he hadn’t done a lot of things until Magnus came into his life. His screen lit back up to life and he was a tad nervous as to what the reply would be.

 _‘I’ll be home in ten. Be ready.’_ He hadn’t expected that. How had Magnus managed to find a way out earlier? He didn’t question it as another message appeared. _‘I expect you naked in bed, waiting.’_ Alec gave himself a squeeze before releasing the hard shaft. He stood up, turned the movie and television off before he began making his way to their bedroom, leaving articles of clothing on the ground as he took them off piece by piece. If Magnus wanted to play this game then he was all for giving it his all.

 He let his boxers fall to the ground in front of the door for Magnus to find when he got in.  He had sent a few more photos to Magnus in those ten minutes that had proved to be the right move on his part when the warlock had greeted him in the doorway of their room. Neither left the loft for the rest of the evening.

 


End file.
